


why are you here?

by huliabitch



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliabitch/pseuds/huliabitch
Summary: this was for moxleysbaby au challenge on tumblredited on 12/24





	1. Chapter: 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was for moxleysbaby au challenge on tumblr
> 
> edited on 12/24

A car drives past the alleyway making you glance up from your phone. It’s just after midnight in the middle of December and you’re freezing your ass off, _The hell was I thinking?_ Your contact should be arriving any minute to pass along the vital information that they have on Alliance Encryption Weapons. _I’m definitely getting some coco after this._ Letting out a sign you lean against the wall and slip your phone back into your pocket. 

“What did I tell you about meeting strangers late at night?” You hear a voice from the far end of the alley say with a light chuckle.

Turning towards the sound, you can’t make out who it is, their stature being cast in shadow from the street light at the end of the alley. Clenching the strap of your satchel, you slip a hand into your jacket and grip your gun, ready if need be. However, as the person comes closer you realize just who it is. Sami Zayn, or more commonly known in the field as “The Underdog,” comes out of the shadow casually walking towards you, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and a smirk on his face. 

“What are you doing here Zayn?” Rolling your eyes at him, exasperated at just his presence, “I told Hunter I have this covered. There was no need to send anyone else.” 

Zayn hasn’t always been the bane of your existence, this past year he has done nothing but question every single thing you’ve done, or he’s tried to one-up you any chance he could get. You grow more and more frustrated with him after ever interaction. 

He puts his hands up to you, “I wasn’t coming here to take your glory,” coming to a stop beside you he joins you in leaning against the wall. You can feel his body heat coming off him and you unconsciously shift closer to him. Taking a moment he looks out towards the main street taking in a deep breath he replies, “I only came in case you needed backup, that’s all.” His voice is soft with a hint of emotion you can’t place, you’re not used to hearing him like that, and it makes your stomach flip. 

You glance over at him, his face cast in an orange glow, you can see the small puffs of breath he makes, he seems genuine, but you still have your doubts. When you first arrived at New X-Divison almost everyone welcomed you. Except for Zayn, he was always distant, but always constant. He pushed your buttons when ever he could and everything, from training to being out in the field was made to be a competition.

A year ago, the two of you had gotten into a nasty firefight and you ended up in the hospital with a few broken bones and a gunshot wound. You don’t really recall what happened or how it all went to hell, just horrible nightmares of bombs, screams, and Zayn constantly beside you. 

After that you decided that the field wasn’t where you wanted to be anymore. And had moved onto coding and cyber defense. You had flourished in the department, becoming one of the top coders in your office. You would still train with Zayn but you weren’t constantly at each other's throats anymore. 

“So who is your contact supposed to be?” He doesn’t look at you when he questions, his head tilted up to the sky, eyes closed. He begins humming a song you can’t place but it sounds familiar. 

“Why are you here?” You sighed, exasperated at his constant doubting, “I don’t understand. Why don’t you trust me?” 

Turning to you he gives you a gentle smile, eyes shining brightly from the moonlight. You’ve only seen him look at you like this a handful of times, unsure of the butterflies in your stomach the look causes. 

“It’s...it’s not that I don’t trust you.” He looks back up to the stars, breathing out a deep-seated sigh, “it’s that… I can’t let you—”

“Hello there love birds.” 

The both of you look to the entrance of the alleyway, there stands your contact, none other than the defector himself, Cody Rhodes.

“Sorry to do this, but it was supposed to be only one of you.”

“Wh—?” There’s a sharp pain in your thigh, looking down you see a small dart, and then nothing.


	2. Chapter: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for tox’s chrismuts 2019

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

_“You have to—” _

_The sounds of gunshots cut him off from somewhere around the corner, the sound of them slowly making their way to you in the alley, “Get back to the side road, Owens is there.” _

_This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. It was supposed to be a quick and easy mission, place codes, get info, get out. And now, now it’s a nightmare. _

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

_“What? No, WE have to get out.” _

_BOOM. _

_Another bomb goes off only a few feet away from where you and Zayn are. The two of you hit the ground and try to get cover as bullets start peppering the wall behind you. Debris falls around you both as you begin crawling to a parked car, pulling out your weapon from where it was holstered at your hip, you peak out to try to see where the shooter is. _

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

_Another bomb. This time directly in front of the car. With a ringing in your ears, a sharp pain rips through your shoulder, and you falter in your assault. You clutch where the bullet has ripped through you, pulling your hand away the crimson red stands out against your flesh. There’s shouting coming from somewhere. _

BOOM. 

_A part of the wall where the bomb exploded hits you, knocking you on your stomach. Your head is pounding, your shoulder’s bleeding and there’s a heavy painful weight on one of your legs. In a daze you look over to where your partner is, he’s yelling, his lips forming words that you can’t hear. Darkness starts to close in around you. Sami calls your name… again… and again… and again. _

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

The pounding in your head slowly brings you to consciousness, but it the occasional drip of water on your head that brings you completely awake. Eyes coming into focus you begin to look around, trying to assess your situation. You try to move your arms but quickly realize you’re tied to a wooden chair in the middle of a dark and dank room you think could be a basement. Moonlight drifts in from a small window to the right of the room. There is some sort of light flashing out along the street, either a neon open sign or someone’s Christmas decorations, but it’s just enough to not be useful. Head still fuzzy and thick you think you can hear Christmas songs coming from the floor above where you are being held. 

“Son of a bitch,” voice groggy as you whisper to yourself, tugging on the restraints you look around for anything that could help. For the most part, the room is bare, to the left, there are stairs leading up to what you assume is the first floor of wherever you are. And underneath there’s a door with a workbench directly beside it, tools scattered atop. 

There’s laughter at the top of the steps and as the door opens you do hear Christmas music come through. You can’t make out who stepped into the room, you can just see the outline of them hovering at the top. An ominous overseer. 

Waiting. 

Watching. 

Your stomach clenches with nerves. You haven’t been in a position like this for a while, not since your accident about a year ago. 

Fear ripples through you. It bubbles up in your mouth. The tastes acidic and you’re reminded why you stopped going out in the field. Why you decided to stay in the office now. 

The helplessness. The fear. The unknown. 

You don’t like it. 

You have to get out. Now. 

The bottom door slams open and you jump with a startle. The famous defector, the American Nightmare, Cody Rhodes. Dressed in a crisp navy suit he walks into the room flashing you a devilish smile that sends a shiver down your spine. You try to make it seem like you were straightening in your seat. But he notices. Of course, he notices. 

“My, my, my, thought you didn’t come out of your little cave anymore dear?” He takes a stroll around you, you assume to check your restraints and comes to a stop a few feet in front of you, hands resting in his pockets. 

“Are you not going to greet an old friend?” He chuckles and goes to grab a chair you didn’t see tucked in against the wall. “I’m sure we have so much to catch up on.” 

He takes a seat and gestures to the man at the top of the steps.

“Send the boys in.” 

The man turns and heads out the door, leaving the two of you alone, eyes locked in a silent battle.

Once upon a time the two of you were coworkers before he decided to go rogue and cause an uproar on the way out. Rhodes decided he had had enough with New X-Division and blew up one of the bases located in Florida. It turns out, there were several other people who were upset with your employers as well, and had all left with him. You never knew what had caused Rhodes to abandon what his father had helped build, you just knew that now, he had basically built up a small army and was a huge contender in vying for N.X.D’s position in the world. 

It feels like an eternity has passed when the door above the steps opens again. But this time instead of one man coming in and waiting at the top, two men make their way down and stand beside Cody. You recognize them immediately, Matt and Nick Jackson. They used to be unheard of. Just two brothers doing petty crimes around the world. Then, a few years ago, word got around that they had been behind the assassination of a prince, and since then have become known for their brutal torture and betrayals. 

Heart beating faster you realize what’s going to happen, you tug on your restraints again, adrenaline starting to course through you. You’re about to be in for a rough night. 

Cody stands and begins walking around the room, “I’m sure you’ve wondered why you’re here.” He walks to the workbench that’s along the wall. Matt and Nick move to beside you tied up in the chair, each with a hand on your shoulder keeping you still. 

“Well, you see, you put up a barrier that I need you to tear down.” Casually picking up a tool he twirls it in his hand a moment and then sets it back down chuckling to himself. 

_A barrier? What? What barrier? Oh—_

“And I understand if you don’t want to.” He walks to the door under the stairs now and gives it a knock, “But you see you’re going to, no matter what.” 

You suck in a breath of shock as the door opens, in walk two men. Well, walk wouldn’t be the correct word. One of the men walks in, the other is dragged in behind him. 

Your heartbreaks as you realize who it is. Sami, how could you forget that he was with you? He is eyes are unfocused, lazily looking around the room. They slowly skim over you, but his eyes widen at the realization that you are here. He makes a feeble attempt at breaking out of his binds, but the point is moot. He just too weak. You look him over, he looks beat to hell. There’s a cut above his right eye that is still dripping blood, there’s bruises littering his face and you suspect the rest of his body with the way he’s hunched over and breathing raggedly.

He whispers out your name._ He wasn’t even supposed to be there. _

Anger begins to take ahold of you, the fire starting in your gut. 

“You see, if you don’t help me get the information that I want. Then lover boy over here—” Cody walks over to Sami and grabs him by his neck and yanks back. You can see his eyes begin to water, there’s a rage behind them that you’ve never been on the receiving end of but you know what it means. 

“Well then he’s going to die. Eventually,” Cody laughs as if he’s telling a funny story with a group of friends instead of threatening someone’s life. He begins to drag Sami away back through the doorway. He puts up a fight though, struggling against his binds and captor, “I think we’ll have some fun first though.”

“No!” You scream, you attempt to leap from your seat but a hand holds you down while another comes and gives you a swift punch in the gut, “oof—“

“You— you’re dreaming if you—“ gasping for air your eyes lock with Cody, “If you think you can pull this off.”

“No— No not a dream. A Nightmare.” 

The butt of a gun slams into your head, there’s Christmas music playing and angry men laughing as the world fades to black. 

———————

There’s a sense of deja vu of waking and not realizing where you are. The last time this had happened to you you were in the hospital bed, Sami sitting across you folded in on himself asleep. 

This time though you weren’t so lucky. 

This time you woke up lying on your side in a small puddle of water on the floor. You had a raging headache worse than any hangover, and what you suspected was a goose egg forming in the side of your head. 

Groaning, you try to wiggle around and realize that your once tied hands have come undone. Sitting up you survey the room. 

You’re alone. 

That was a mistake. 

You’ll make sure if that. 

Making sure not to stand up to fast you move over to the workbench. Looking at the table for a weapon you can use. A wrench and a crowbar stand out to you. 

_Find Zayn. Get out. _

You carefully open the door you saw Cody drag him through, it opens to a hallway with three doors. The one at the very end is helpfully labeled EXIT. You make your way to the first door on the right, listening for any noise on the other side. Not hearing anything you turn to the door on the left, at this one you hear someone talking on the other side. You can’t make it out what they’re saying but it doesn’t sound good when you also hear someone being beaten. 

_Find Zayn. Get out. _

Creeping the door ajar you pray to whatever is listening that the person doing the beating is facing away from the door. 

Inside is distressing. Sami’s in a chair hands tied behind his back with his captor clutching his shirt. He’s slouched in the chair looking to the ceiling, “You know you really—“ Turing he spits out blood and looks to his torturer, “should get someone to come out here and repair this ceiling.” The man, who you notice is not Cody, clocks him in his jaw. 

Sami chuckles as he turns his head back, “You should really be more aware of your surroundings.” 

You hit the captor in the back of his knees with the crowbar and then bash him in the head with the wrench. The man crumbles leaving you with a bloody faced Canadian smiling up at you. 

“Hey—“

You clutch his face kissing him before he could get another word out. Later on you’ll blame the adrenaline rushing through you that made you act before thinking. 

But in the moment. 

In the act. 

You were so happy you could kiss him. And you did. 

_Find Sami. Get out. _

———————

**Four months later**

“You know we never had a talk about what happened?”

_Shit. _

He finally cornered you. After the two of you escaped your kidnapping you had been avoiding Sami for fear of what would come of your kiss. 

It had been a nice kiss. If not pained and a little bloodied, it was still nice. 

Sami had gone to the hospital with a cracked rib and a concussion. Along with some cuts and bruises. He was out for the next 2 and a half months and had only recently come back to the office. You’d seen him from afar or in groups of friends, but every time he would try to get you alone you would panic and run away. 

Until now.

Now where he finally became fed up and came to your house. 

Now when he’s standing in your doorway asking you questions you’re afraid of what the answer is. 

“Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

You follow him into your living room taking a seat on the couch. It feels like your heart is in your throat. Sami hesitates a moment and decide to sit in the chair next to the couch, “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Yes” you whisper out. You’re afraid if you speak to loudly your heart will leap out and start to spill your confessions. You’re scared of what it might say. What it might admit. 

“Why—“ he looking at you. Staring into your souls it feels like, “Why did you kiss me?” He scoots to the edge of the chair turning towards you fully, hs knees brush against yours. A jolt of electricity runs through your body. 

“Why did you follow me out there?” You counter back finding your voice, “I told you I had it under control.” You stare daggers at him the more heated you get. Standing in your anger you walk a little away from him, you turn away, folding your arms across your chest.

“If you… if you weren’t there you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Struggling to keep somewhat of a composure, “You could have died.” 

Turning back around Sami is right behind you. You hadn’t heard him stand. But there he was. Eyes bright with an emotion you can’t define. A soft smile on his face. 

He reaches up to clasp your hand unfolding your arms. His grip is tight in yours, his other hand moves to your neck and slowly brings you closer. He moves slowly, like he’s giving you a chance to run. And there’s a moment where you think you will. But then you realize you don’t want to. You want to kiss him. You want to hold him and be held in return. 

You want this. 

So you take it. 

Your kisses start out soft and hesitant. Unsure of what exactly the two of you want, but knowing you want each other. 

You let out a soft whimper at Sami nips at your bottom lip. You open your mouth and he takes the invitation to explore. His hand at your neck cups the back of your head pulling you in closer, while his other wraps around your waist. He’s guiding you to the wall and when you reach it he kisses down your neck leaving soft love bites along the way.

“Sami.” You say with a breathless whisper at the sound of his name he pauses and looks at you, smile on his face. 

“What?” You question, voice low scared to break the spell that’s been cast over you both. 

“You said my name,” he leans his forehead against yours smiling, “You never say my first name. I like hearing it.”

“Well,” Kissing him you let out a chuckle “Sami, take me to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ thirstiswet


End file.
